1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device with a button providing fingerprint recognition function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As various portable devices are disseminated, shopping and financial transactions using a portable device are enabled. The portable device may access a security system using a password and a certificate. In particular, the portable device providing a function of recognizing a fingerprint may be able to increase a security level by recognizing a fingerprint of a user.
The portable device may be able to use an external fingerprint recognition device. Yet, in order to increase portability, the portable device may be able to include an inner embedded fingerprint recognition device. A separate button can be installed in the portable device for the inner embedded fingerprint recognition device. And, the portable device can be equipped with a multi-function control button to which a fingerprint recognition function is additionally added to a control button performing a control input detection function.
Yet, in case of the multi-function control button including the fingerprint recognition function and the control input detection function in the control button, if a control input of a user is inputted, the portable device should determine whether a control input detection function of the control button is activated or the fingerprint recognition function is activated. In case that the user touches the control button to use the fingerprint recognition function, if the control input detection function is activated and then the execution function of the control button is executed, unintended error may occur.